Baiting
by TheRoseandtheDagger
Summary: A sick twisted game. Baiting was always dangerous. With these two the danger was undescribable.
1. Chapter 1

I have no rights to Naruto.

Enjoy.

=x=

It had become a game of sorts.

A twisted sick game that made many pause and feel sick to their stomachs.

Why anyone would do such a thing was inconceivable, to bait one, either one was dangerous but for them to bait each other was horrendous.

Even the Hokage had taken a step back upon hearing it, eyes narrowing, lips twisting before exchanging a long, long glance with Shizune and announcing to all within hearing distance.

"Getting between one is dangerous, getting between those particular two is suicidal." Snorting a goodluck to the idiots that wanted it stopped the blonde had strode out of the hospital trying to figure how in the hell it had started and was still going on.

=x=

"You tore the stitches."

"Hmmm."

"Simple instruction, even an idiot can follow them." The pink haired medic tossed the observation over her shoulder as she walked to the corridor and called out for a nurse.

"Re-stitch Morino-san's back please, baka decided to show less sense that a two year old." Sakura walked off not caring that half the ward had heard her or that a furious Morino Ibiki watched her with narrowing eyes, leaving the nurse to gulp nervously and faint as the ANBU Commander stood.

=x=

Looking over the destruction Ibiki raised an eyebrow. "No wonder you failed the Chunnin exams."

Pink hair flew as Sakura whipped her body around to face Ibiki as he took in her performance for the ANBU medic position that Tsunade ordered her to apply for.

"You've all the speed and finesse of a drunk rhinoceros thundering around."

The resulting annihilation of the training ground took nearly nine months to fix.

=x=

Sweat beaded down his forehead, down his temples and to the tip of his nose, his bandanna was itching and all his concentration and effort was on trying to move, even his little finger would do. A soft click and his eyes rose to the sight of Haruno entering his office, emerald eyes looking pretty satisfied as she took in his appearance.

Instantly he got it – poison. How she had managed it he hadn't a clue and that rankled more than he liked to admit.

"That's for calling me fat."

With that biting statement she opened the door and turning off the lights closed the door behind her, leaving Ibiki there for the next twelve hours undisturbed until the drug wore off.

=x=

"Excuse me Ma'am, here's the bill."

Tilting her head in confusion Sakura reached out for the bill. "I haven't even finished yet."

"The gentleman said it was your turn."

Eyes narrowed Sakura took in the zero's that came with feeding two ANBU squads from the popular take-away.

Her roar of anger emptied the restaurant quickly, when the manager refused to listen to her and demanded she pay on the spot. No one, not even Tsunade wanted a ban from that restaurant.

=x=

Grabbing his duster Ibiki flung it on and leaving ANBU Headquarters ignored the whispers that followed in his wake. He missed the speechless look on Anko's face that morphed from horror to amusement and then to laughter, he also missed how many ran out the back intent on following him.

The whispers continued as Ibiki walked the streets, so numerous he could no longer ignore them, especially when accompanied with pointing and hushed giggles.

It was when children started to laugh that the nerve in his temple started to twitch and his eye followed.

He was the ANBU Commander, a being of control. But when that moppy haired acne ridden idiot roared with laughter that was it. Like a tornado he twirled and slammed the idiot against the wall, raising him off the ground to eye level and hissed.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?"

Choking sounds answered. Shaking and banging the idiots head off the wall Ibiki leaned in spitting in the man's face. If it was one thing he could not stand it was people laughing at him.

"Explain."

Ibiki stilled, he had slammed the idiot against a wall – perfectly between two window displays and by them he could see the reflection of his back in another window.

His back, complete with the yellow and black smiley face, with a peace sign painted on his prize leather duster.

=x=

Towelling her hair dry Sakura yawned after the twenty hour shift at the hospital, really not looking forward to training with her team with only four hours sleep. Dropping the towel she picked up the hair brush and started working through the knots, finally hair brushed she dropped the brush stopping when she spied blue. In a flash she picked it up and plucked the blue strand from the bristles she gulped as a knot of dread filled her stomach.

Turning she slowly stepped towards her mirror, eyes rising fraction by fraction until she saw her perfectly brushed blue hair.

=x=

Eyeing the two before her Tsunade took in the strange sight of Morino Ibiki without his leather coat, somehow without it he looked bigger, shoulder wider and arms thicker, then there was her apprentice, her hair a myriad of colour, pink roots, blue tips and a pale lavender midway. Continuous washing hadn't helped too much.

"Either kill each other or come to a truce, but you will do it away from here." Tsunade ordered throwing the mission scroll at Ibiki and promptly dismissing the two stricken Shinobi who reaslised they would have to spend time together.

=x

Dia Duit,

This will be short another chapter, someone reviewing Tell Them said they wanted another IbikixSakura and this started to bunny hop through my brain.

Hope you Enjoy.

The Rose and the Dagger x x x


	2. Chapter 2

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

X=x

X=

"Have YOU lost your mind?" Sakura hissed as she clutched the rags in her hand.

Ibiki simply raised an eyebrow in response.

"I'd be covered more if I was wearing a damn Icha Icha costume."

"Get dressed Haruno we don't have much time."

Growling Sakura unzipped and took off her boots, the sleazy one room motel room not leaving any privacy as she stripped and clothed herself in the outfit Ibiki had gotten her.

"Why the hell do I have to do it?"

"Because I'm not his type." Ibiki countered throwing the sky scraper heels at the pink haired Kunoichi before rummaging in his bag for the wig.

"So if he was gay you would try to seduce him?" Sakura snickered in disbelief.

"Yes." Ibiki deadpanned as he threw the red wig to her. "At least he's not ugly, under forty, no middle age spread or baldness. Suck it up."

With that he smirked, the unsaid – or suck him – making Sakura scowl as she fixed her hair and hid all the pink.

Smoothening her hands over the micro micro mini to try and make it cover her ass, she then tugged the bandanna top covering her breasts, shooting daggers at Ibiki as he followed her hands.

"Enjoying?"

"More important he enjoys. But in a pinch I'd screw you."

"Hardly a ringing endorsement." Sakura spat as she walked out the door of the motel room heading to the club the target was at, leaving an amused Ibiki to follow.

Two hours later Ibiki threw back the whiskey he had ordered as the drunk bimbo next to him giggled into his shirt. It had been easy to get a seat where he could watch Sakura, even easier to look like he fit in when a poster blonde woman had come up to him, he quickly plied her with drink and now she was happily nuzzling him away as he every now and again returned the attention while keeping an eye on members only booth where Sakura sat.

The target and his brother was there, the target was too heavily engrossed in what seemed to be a business meeting with a tall dark haired man next to him to pay attention to Sakura who had rightly set her sights on his brother, the brother who was happily pawing the Kunoichi as he kissed her. After what seemed like an age the target pulled on Sakura's shoulder disentangling her from his brother, at this Ibiki grew hopeful, hiding his scowl in the blonde's hair as the target gave Sakura's shoulder a lick and kiss before standing and with his client left by a private door through the member's only area.

With the disappearance of the target the brother grew bolder, pulling Sakura against his lap and squeezing her breasts before lifting her top. By the time Ibiki had ushered the giggling blonde away with promises to meet her in the bathroom in moments the brother was happily pushing Sakura under the table to her knees before his crotch.

With a true smile Ibiki paid his tab and walked out of the bar leaving the blonde in the bathroom and after a second delay hitting the fire alarm.

He didn't have to wait long for Sakura to meet him back in the motel room. The Kunoichi tearing off her wig and before he could say a word, she held up her hand and going through her bag stood holding two bottles, sanitizing her hands thoroughly and rinsing her mouth out three times before she turned to Ibiki kicking off her heels.

"Well that went splendidly."

"Despite his meeting you should have gotten his attention." Ibiki drawled watching Sakura strip and wrap a towel around her to head to the showers.

"Well I'm sorry but I wasn't his type and rather than wasting an evening I went for the brother."

"Brown wig?"

Sakura laughed and raised an eyebrow, scrutinizing Ibiki from head to toe. "Hair didn't matter; it was the lack of a penis and having breasts that got in the way."

Ibiki narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Guess it's your turn eh." Sakura smiled evilly." At least he's not ugly, under forty, no middle age spread or baldness. Suck it up, or suck him – that might work better." She advised him shutting the door after her.

The next night it was Sakura's turn to watch Ibiki, and while she had watched Shinobi having to do this before she had to admit that Ibiki did it well, very well. A jutsu and make-up had covered his scars, every single one of them and he drawn every woman's eye and many men's when he had entered the bar. Barely sipping her drink Sakura wasn't the least bit concerned about her cover as every straight woman's attention was on Ibiki and their target.

The kiss was hot, very hot and as hands caressed chests and groins Sakura smiled at the number of women fanning themselves. After a time Ibiki and the target settled into a loose hold, talk and kissing intermixed with obvious touches until finally the target whispered in Ibiki's ear and the two stood heading off to the door that had been used last night. Watching them leave Sakura ordered another cocktail sipping the fruity mixture before sighing and paying the bartender sashayed her way slowly out of the bar, hitting the fire alarm as she did so.

At the motel room Sakura sat on the bed, biting her lip as Ibiki washed out his mouth for the fifth time; obviously he had gone further than she had last night. Throwing him the hand sanitizer she smiled brightly. "So did you get any information?"

"They are getting their supply from a club – Just Desserts, a certain clientele is catered for, one of the waiters goes there and picks it up."

Sakura nodded as Ibiki dropped the jutsu and stripped, before pulling on a pair of boxers and grabbing a towel for his shower. "That's what I got from the brother as well."

Ibiki stilled at her words, hand dropping from the door handle as he turned to her glaring. "And you didn't share this?

"It had to be verified."

As the door banged shut with Ibiki's exit Sakura laughed.

X=x

_Dia Duit,_

_That was so much fun to write hope you enjoyed._

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	3. Chapter 3

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_X=x_

_X=x_

"Excuse me?"

"Please." Sakura scoffed at Ibiki's hard glare as she flapped her hand at him dismissively. "Do you know how clichéd it would be not to mention laughable when the owner is a woman, she'll open up more to me so I'll be in charge."

Clenching his fists Ibiki growled but was unable to argue, the club owner was female and did have a preference to female friends and contacts. And Ibiki thought to himself he was a master of control so it wouldn't be too much of a hardship.

Still, watching Sakura dress in the bandanna top and long slit skirt Ibiki felt uneasy, a blonde wig hid pink tresses and then it was his turn, his boots, leather pants and finally the last item held in Sakura's hands.

Stepping up on her tiptoes Sakura inwardly frowned at Ibiki's straight posture, forcing her to reach up and buckle the shiny black leather with silver buckle and chain collar around his neck. Swinging the chain in her hand as she went back to her feet she smiled widely. "Don't you make a lovely slave."

Grunting Ibiki held open the door and waited for Sakura to slip on the sky scrapper heels and cloak as he threw on his own and without a word the Mistress and Slave made their way to Just Desserts.

The club was elegant, bouncers on the door big but most definitely experienced, eyes taking in everything, and while Ibiki drew some consideration the chain Sakura held made the bouncers relax, an unexpected bonus that made the duo relax. Removing cloaks brought whispered admiration as they entered the club, Sakura smiling proudly and caressing Ibiki's jutsu and make-up covered chest with trailing fingertips, responded to propositions smoothly. "He is exquisite thank you but I am selective as to who I share him with."

Ibiki kept his eyes down but with his height was still able to take in everything, the looks both he and Sakura received increasing until he was certain the club's owner would hear of them. But he did wonder how the Kunoichi knew so much about the scene and how to act, and as galling as it was she was extremely correct in her observation, if he had been Master and her the Slave they would have only a fraction of this attention as Ibiki took in the number of female slaves in the club.

Sakura made her way to an alcove that gave them a good view of the club and with only the raising of her eyebrow made the man and woman move without a word. Impressed Ibiki chuckled with amusement quickly grunting when Sakura harshly pulled on his chain dragging him to his knees and pinching his nipple sharply. "Now, now it's not nice to laugh at pretenders."

"Forgive me Mistress." Ibiki murmured nuzzling his face into Sakura's abdomen and kissing her skin as a shirtless waiter made his way to them to for drink orders. Calmly taking a seat Sakura stroked Ibiki's shoulders as he lounged at her feet, thinking for a moment before saying. "My Slave has been very well behaved so a glass of whiskey for him, one glass only he is to only have water or minerals after no matter who order's for him and if he asks for one after midnight you may serve him. I will have water only for the entire night and if you serve me anything else you will feel my displeasure."

Sakura sat back and using the Konoha code tapped a message on Ibiki's shoulders, Ibiki responding in kind as both took in the club and it's patrons.

"_What do you think?"_

"_Your good at this, too good."_

"_Shut up, the club."_

"_Too many pretenders and those playing."_

"_Agreed. Backroom ?"_

"_At the top of the stairs behind the curtain."_

"_Invitation only most likely."_

"_Create a scene?"_

"_No, if I punish you now it shows we're amateurs, we wait -in about an hour you need to start subtly fidgeting, then stop and rub my leg or something._

"_At least you shaved."_

With a nudge of her heel Sakura pressed down on Ibiki's inner thigh, smiling as the waiter returned with their drinks, allowing her slave to take his she leaned back and enjoyed the cool water, trying to figure out and decide how to punish Ibiki. Exactly an hour later Ibiki began to run his hands up and down Sakura's leg, stopping when she tugged his ear gently and caressed his cheek to make him look at her, eyes conveying _later._

Ordering water she handed it to Ibiki, and with the attentiveness of a pro watched him sip it and let him lightly rub her leg again, in time he began to kiss her leg and without her doing anything he made his way beyond her knee and up her inner thigh. With a sigh she reached up and cupped his chin purring. "Feeling neglected."

Without waiting for a response Sakura beckoned the waiter over. "Do you have any private rooms?"

"The Owner would like to invite you to use her personal rooms."

Better and better, Sakura tilted her head in consideration and with a graceful nod accepted, lightly tugging Ibiki's chain for him to follow.

Phase one completed.

X-X

X-X

_Dia Duit,_

_Okay I have to stress that my only experience of this scene is through other fics and books so please don't think this is a guide or expert what to do. Hope you enjoyed._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	4. Chapter 4

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

X=x

X=x

The room was simple but instantly Sakura noted the door in the corner and the dresser that had many drawers, the seats were few and one of the two couches held the owner of the club, a slim boyish figured brunette, whose hair was artfully cut and spiked in a way that Sakura nearly wished to ask for her hairdresser. Inwardly Sakura scowled at her spiked leather bikini and high heels, dressing as she did for a night out was one thing but the Kunoichi couldn't imagine dressing like that every night no matter what the reason. Even worse was the even smaller scraps of leather that the woman's slave wore, or the person Sakura presumed was the owner's.

"Welcome to Just Dessert's, it's not often we get visitors."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Indeed?"

Suddenly having a feeling what was going on Sakura sat down on the other couch, Ibiki's chain held very loosely in her hand as he began to kneel only for Sakura to tighten her grip and raising her hand held his wrist, ignoring the women she had yet to be introduced as she spoke. "I have been neglecting you with our travels, lay, head on my lap."

It was nearly comical to watch Ibiki fold himself down and onto the couch, but it held the owner's gaze, her slave and Sakura used the word lightly watching more intently than expected without any show of keeping her head lowered. As Ibiki laid his head on her lap Sakura began to rub a line from his temple down his chest and abdomen, praising him as he relaxed fully into her touch.

"When you asked the waiter for private rooms I thought you intended to punish your slave."

Sakura set her emerald gaze on the brunette, staring her down continually rubbing Ibiki until she smiled. "And I believed that with an invitation I would get an introduction."

This made the woman drop her gaze, it was minute but it happened.

"Sandra and this is Hana."

Sakura watched as Sandra indicated her slave, eyebrows rising visibly as she replied. "I am Mistress Keira and this is my Pet."

"Mistress Sandra." Ibiki's voice rumbled in greeting drawing their eyes as he rubbed against Sakura's leg and turning slightly kissed her thigh.

"You do not punish him for touching you without permission?" Sandra asked, the annoyance evident in her voice as was the stress on him.

"I do not punish for my satisfaction alone and my Pet knows what he is allowed."

Silence answered Sakura's words, Hana watching the duo in fascination as Sandra narrowed her eyes.

_She does not like men._

_No._

_Up the ante?_

_Yes._

The tapping between Sakura and Ibiki was lightning fast and the decision made as Sandra spoke again.

"It is strange to get visitors, I have not seen you before nor you're Pet?"

"We have been travelling for many weeks, unable to meet usual acquaintances; the hotel supplied a list of clubs when we arrived."

Ibiki's hand had begun to travel the length of Sakura's leg, his kissing increasing until Sakura gave Sandra a smile and with gentle hands brought Ibiki's head up to face her.

"Poor Pet, tell you're Mistress what do you need?"

Eyes downcast Ibiki rubbed his face into her hands kissing her palms, the two women across from them momentarily forgotten. "Touch Mistress, Please."

"But I am touching you." Sakura smiled wickedly as Ibiki whined softly, head turning to Sandra to ask "Would you mind?"

"To see a man in his place – help yourself."

Sakura gave a nod in thanks returning her attention to Ibiki. "Poor Pet, you have been so well behaved, but you interrupted my conversation." Ibiki instantly flowed down to her feet in apology. "We will address that tonight when we return to our hotel room."

"Feel free to so now." Sandra informed Sakura who shook her head. "Punishment has a time and a place."

"Make me cum Pet and I will reward you." Ibiki straightened his back at Sakura's order and with eager hands gripped her thighs and rubbed them strongly as he opened them, pushing her underwear to the side lowered his head under her skirt and proceeded as ordered.

Sakura was only vaguely aware of Sandra ordering Hana from the room, the brunette's gaze focused on Sakura, and Sakura was focused on Ibiki's tongue doing such wicked things, she had expected his fingers but this was much much better.

Relaxing Sakura enjoyed Ibiki's experienced tongue, tremors going through her, her hand reaching out to hold Ibiki's head while hating the fact that she still had to pay attention to her surroundings, especially to Sandra – who had her own hand down between her legs.

The coiling was growing, heat filling her and eyes closing until Sakura squeezed Ibiki's shoulders and he sucked her clit vigorously making her cum in a shuddering gasp.

In moments he was kneeling before her having re-arranged her underwear and skirt back to the way they had been, a satisfied glint in his eye that made Sakura smile before she realised it. "What a good Pet." This time Sakura bent down and licked Ibiki's mouth and chin clean, kissing him soundly in thanks, allowing his hand to wrap around her waist.

_She wants you._

_I know_

_Send me for water_

_What about your reward?_

_Later._

"You did too good a job Pet, get me a glass of water, have one yourself and take care of any necessities you need to, then I shall reward you."

"Thank you Mistress."

Sakura stood with Ibiki and tucked the chain of his collar into his pants, caressing his shoulders and arms, before sending him on his way. As the door closed she caught Sandra's gaze. "My Pet is very satisfying, but sometimes a female form is what is desired." Reaching Sandra she treaded her hand through the short brown locks and pulled her in for a kiss.

Twenty minutes later the fire alarm in the club went off.

X=x

X=x

_Dia Duit,_

_Here's another chapter and I hoped you enjoyed. Once again I have to say all I know from this lifestyle is from reading and also Ibiki and Sakura are on a mission looking for information so – well no I'm not sorry but they are not going to suddenly dive into it and lose control._

_I'm also just trying to watch rating after what happened a few weeks again so not to be too explicit, and I must thank Scififanta for reading this chapter ensuring that I haven't gone overboard and protrayed the lifestyle well - as well as a fanfic with Shinobi can be lol._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	5. Chapter 5

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

X=x

X=x

For the third night in a row the Shinobi entered the motel room and one of them grabbed the hand sanitizer and mouth wash. Wiping her hands Sakura kicked off her shoes at the same time and then washing out her mouth proceeded to take off the blonde wig. "At least now we know who was supplying the drugs we can tell the local authorities and they can deal with it."

Beginning to strip Sakura turned awaiting Ibiki's agreement only for her eyes to widen at the sight before her. "Oh my."

Ibiki kneeling on the floor, hands by his side and the collar still around his neck.

Licking her lips Sakura made her way to Ibiki, his head lowered and eyes downcast. Reaching out she put a hand on his shoulder and stopped, feeling the faint tremor in his muscles she squatted down and raised his head to look him in the eye.

The need there was strong and the vulnerability coupled with it painful.

Minutes passed and finally licking her lips Sakura decided. "You never did get you're reward or your punishment."

Ibiki's body sagged in relief and Sakura smiled at him, hand now caressing his check softly. "Take off your clothes and lie on the bed."

After the last few days Sakura had grown accustomed to Ibiki's body but now appraised him in a different light, tall and muscular he was nicely sculpted the slight definition of abdominals visible without being vulgar. Strong in body and mind. But the perfection looked out of place. Going to her bag Sakura took out the towels and filling the small tin basin that was provided by the motel for use with the sad excuse of a tap and sink for the toilette, added some herbs and oils that gave the water a nice froth.

Half dressed and unconcerned Sakura sat at the edge of the bed, taking Ibiki's hand in her lap she began to wash it, long leisurely strokes up and down his arm removing the make-up and cleaning his skin. His body stiffened and Sakura stopped, meeting his dark gaze head on.

"Drop the Jutsu."

The gaze never wavered, but the Jutsu did and then it was gone.

Smiling Sakura turned and rinsed out the towel she was using to wash him with and began to wash his upper arm and shoulder, massaging the skin as she went.

"Relax."

Ibiki's body yielded though Sakura could still feel the slightest tension in his muscles. Taking her time she cleaned his other arm, his long legs though they had no make-up, his groin with all the profession of her medic experience and then his chest. The towel was sudsy and the water brown but using circular motions she began on Ibiki's chest and stomach, watching the skin quiver and rise as he breathed, checking she saw his eyes were half-lidded a look that suited him.

And one not often used in relaxation she wagered.

Getting up she emptied and refilled the basin, grabbing a new towel and going back to the bed gently washed his face clean admiring his strong jaw and cheekbones, her fingers lingering over them and tracing the bolt sized scars and marks on his face and scalp once all the make-up was washed away. Taking a spare towel she dried off his body caressing every bit of skin and smiling at how more relaxed her seemed.

"Turn over."

Empting and refilling the basin for a third time she began on his legs and worked her way up, quickly and efficiently washing his back so that she could then begin to massage his shoulders. Wide and strong, Sakura revelled in the muscle beneath her hands, satisfied as each and every knot was worked out. His back was nearly dry by the time she finished and he was body of jelly as she wiped off any lingering drops of water and suds.

"Back on your back."

Listening to the rustle of the bed clothes Sakura cleaned up and washed her hands, letting her skirt drop to the ground as she took it off she went back and straddled Ibiki on the bed. There was nothing sexual about it, not yet though inwardly she enjoyed the warm hardening cock against the cheeks of her ass.

"How long Ibiki."

Emerald bore into black and with her heart wrenching Sakura nuzzled her face into his neck kissing it lightly before catching his gaze and softly ordering him. "How long has it been since you trusted someone?"

She watched as he swallowed the lump in his throat, his adams apple bobbing as he spoke. "Years."

With soft touches she reassured him, small kisses peppering his face and with a smile she asked. "Tell me, what you want, what you need."

For a moment Sakura thought she saw tears but brushed that thought away as she reached down and took Ibiki's large hand in hers and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

"To touch, to be touched, to love not just fuck."

Sakura knew the stories. Hell all the Kunoichi in Konoha did, Ibiki could ride a woman to a happy death and many sought him out for just that. With his attitude and appearance he was expected to be a hard assed bastard his skill in torture and interrogation hyping it up.

Leaning down Sakura took Ibiki's mouth in a soft sweet kiss. With no one watching and for no reason other than that she wanted to. It was full of promises and hope, taking their breath away and making them both smile.

"Will you trust me Ibiki?"

"Yes Mistress."

X=x

X=x

_Dia Duit,_

_Hope you enjoyed and thanks again to Scififanta for double checking I am getting the relationship correct._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	6. Chapter 6

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Lemon warning._

_Enjoy._

_X=x_

_X=x_

Sakura smiled but felt it her duty to ask. "Are you sure."

"Yes Mistress."

Ibiki's sighed in expectation, his body starting to tense in exceitment and Sakura pulled away, sitting up and looking down at him.

"I told you to relax."

"Mistr-" Ibiki gulped.

Reaching down Sakura caressed his cheek smiling gently, her voice soft. "It's okay, we got on well tonight but that was for the mission no matter how much we showed our true colours. We won't automatically know what the other wants."

Ibiki closed his eyes in relief, leaning into her palm and kissed it.

"We will take it slow, if I ask too much simply say it, I won't punish you for it . . . unless you want it."

The breathy purr to Sakura's voice at the end had a shiver running down Ibiki's spine, causing his back to arch slightly and with both of them nude, had his hard cock rubbing against the cheeks of Sakura's ass.

With a laugh Sakura leant down and kissed him, short, sweet and fun, pink hair tossed back as she sat up again and taking Ibiki's hands raised them above his head. Inwardly she prayed she did no more harm, the pain in his eyes had hurt her and the trust he placed in her both exhilarated and slightly scared her. She wouldn't let him down, but would be what he needed.

"Your punishment for earlier – you cannot touch me until I say it. You will lie there and enjoy, if I do something you don't like tell me."

He nodded and agreed, his breath ragged as Sakura began.

While the massage had loosened his muscles Sakura had performed it to relax him, now she wanted to excite him. With sweeping hands she covered his skin, rubbing her backside against his cock until she lifted and sat herself in front of it, the weighty flesh resting against her lower abdomen like a promise as her own body smeared her excitement against Ibiki's thighs.

She bent and covered his body with her own, savouring the warmth and giving him hers in return, sneaking a glance at his face she saw the bliss that was beginning to grow, with moist lips she kissed and licked every scar and mark she could reach, hands gliding and squeezing his muscles and sides. His nipples were peaks for nibbling and sucking, Ibiki's moans fascinating her until with mouth and hands she had him begging.

With a saucy kiss she went down further, hands holding his cock, the hard hot flesh in her hand like velvet covered steel, her palm squeezing and pumping, covering the head, up and down while she played with his balls in her other hand. The begging and moaning grew, Sakura feeling heady with power and wanting to see the man before her give in, give in to her, she lowered her body and took him in her mouth.

It wouldn't take long but this was not an exercise in restraint for Ibiki, it was for his pleasure and for hers. Hand rolling his balls and another at the base of his cock she sucked the head of his cock lightly, tongue darting into the slit tasting the salty precum, before licking his shaft and following the veins that stood out. With her hand pumping the base she engulfed his cock fully with her mouth and listening to his shouts and moans played him like a fiddle, her tongue licking where she could reach as she took him further and further in, until the head of his gorgeous cock hit the back of her throat. Ibiki's moans increased and paying attention she swivelled her tongue, gave a hard suck and released his balls and lower shaft. He roared as he filled her mouth, the salty fluid hitting her throat with force, all Sakura had to do was keep swallowing.

After a few minutes that told Sakura more about how long it had been for Ibiki she sat up, smiling at the look on Ibiki's face and taking note of the still hard cock at her abdomen she leaned over and kissed his check.

"Tell me what you want."

"You." His voice was desperate, his fists clenching above his head as even in post orgasmic bliss he tensed at how near her wet waiting body was to his hard cock.

Sakura took his fists in her hands and kissed his lips. "And you can have me Ibiki. The way you want, how you want, where you want. This is for you, the position you have dreamed of. Take what you need Ibiki."

"You can touch me."

Strong hands pulled her arms and Ibiki lifted her up, somehow pushing himself to the end of the bed, strong legs and long feet hitting the floor with a slap as he sat on the edge, pulling her onto his lap, his thighs underneath her and his arms around her. The urgency was still there, but now blanketed under his earlier release he gave gentle and oh so fulfilling kisses, his cock throbbing and beating between them, sandwiched against her stomach making Sakura sigh. She had expected him to pounce on her but this was lovely. He touched every inch of her, smiling at the sighs that escaped her mouth when he grazed a particular spot and the gentle touch she returned.

Leaning her back he lifted her slightly, dipping his hips and torturously slow entered her wet heat, filling her completely and holding, waiting. Held in the cocoon of his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist Sakura listened to his heartbeat, kissed his chest, licking at the sweat and realised the there was only one word to describe how Ibiki was holding and touching her.

Worshipping.

Ibiki waited an age, truly enjoying, savouring and relishing in the feel of Sakura's body before he tightened his grip, pulling her more firmly to his chest, her arms around his neck he rocked her body to his, his cock rubbing her inner walls, her wetness covering him and he kissed her.

This was his kiss, he licked her lips and filled her mouth, learning every inch of her that he could when she allowed it, moaning at her taste sucking her tongue as her body sucked his.

Sweat glistened on their bodies, slippery and soft, she dug her nails into his shoulder to hold on, his hands holding her bruisingly, his lips and tongue moving for a moment to lick her neck before returning to her mouth, succulent and heavenly, her taste was divine and she purred at his taste in return. Her body was winding tighter and tighter, until it was nearly a fight to stay relaxed in his grip, to not clench around him, to not urge him on. Tears fell from his eyes as he felt her nearing the pinnacle of enjoyment, his cock feeling as if it was pulsing and growing within her as he neared his own climax. With a sob of agony she grabbed his shaved head and deepened the kiss, crying into his mouth as she shuddered and flew apart, his roar turning to a growl as his hot semen flooded her, her own body exploding around him and drenching his cock, wrapped in the heat of her body.

Ibiki sagged, Sakura's arms wrapping around his back as she soothed him , small kisses exchanged until they both leaned to the side on the bed and fell into the cushions. Searching Ibiki's face she smiled and indulged him when he held her in place keeping his cock within her body as he nuzzled into her neck and closed his eyes.

X=x

X=x

_Dia Duit,_

_Hope you enjoyed this and thanks to Scififanta again._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	7. Chapter 7

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_X=x_

X=x

"Hokage-sama?"

Frowning at the timid tone of her assistant Tsunade looked up to see Shizune, the black hair Kunoichi standing right at the door. Quickly Tsunade took inventory, paperwork – meh but all her sake was in place even the bottle on her desk and no reports had come in and she had not won the lottery.

"What!"

Shizune cringed at the bark. "Morino-san and Sakura have returned."

"Finally." Tsunade sat up in her chair and leaned back. "Well?"

"They completed the mission but-" as Shizune gulped Tsunade's eyebrow ticked, "but they both requested that their apartments be put up for a six month rent probationary period."

Tsunade was floored, there was only one reason Shinobi ever put their homes on a six month rent probationary period. As Ibiki and Sakura entered her office, the blond took no notice of Shizune hurrying out as she stood and roared.

"You were supposed to come to a truce or kill each other, not send each other out of Konoha!"

Fuming, with air forcefully steaming from her nose Tsunade narrowed her eyes as Ibiki smirked and Sakura smiled before the pink haired Kunoichi spoke.

"We're not leaving Konoha, either of us Shishou."

Slightly mollified she sat, hands folded in front of her questioning. "Neither are of you are seeking a probationary period in another village?"

"No Hokage-sama." Ibiki answered and glancing at Sakura reached out and with the curl of her fingers to his in permission he took her hand in his as she also nodded to him and smiled. "We are moving in together."

Even Ibiki smiled at their Hokage who looked from one to another, frowning and eyebrows rising high as her eyes widened. "Together?"

"Yes Shishou!" Sakura declared happily, swinging her and Ibiki's hand. "We're going to give it six months to see how things go and make sure we're happy together."

Taking pity on his Hokage Ibiki reached out and dropped his report on her desk. "Here is the mission report, it was successful. With your permission we will take our leave."

Still processing Tsunade waved her hand. "Hai, hai."

"Thanks Shishou, we have to go apartment hunting." Sakura gave her a blinding smile and nearly dragged Ibiki from the office, as Tsunade once more looked around her office she picked up her sake sipping it before questioning aloud.

"Did that really happen?"

The ANBU on duty agreed in the affirmative, they themselves still getting over the news and being on duty unable to inform anyone else.

A week later, Konoha was still in a state of shock, the couple of Ibiki and Sakura seen often in public drawing eyes and whispers that neither cared for as they shopped to furnish their new apartment, their most important purchase to both a beautiful metal table for the hallway that held one single drawer. The drawer was chakra locked and contained Ibiki's collar for when it was needed.

Six months later Ibiki and Sakura bought the contract on their apartment outright and six months later were wed quietly by the Hokage with a select few in attendance. Though they never answered the questions about the collar Ibiki wore under his shirt or the chain that was around Sakura's wrist.

X=x

X=x

_Dia Duit,_

_This was always how I envisioned the end of this story and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again to Scififanta for double checking I had the relationship between Mistress and Slave correct._

_Thanks so much to all who reviewed and apologies for not replying to them._

_Hope you enjoyed._

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


End file.
